Primal
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: There has always been something darker in our hearts, something that drives that feral instinct to kill. But it has been hidden away, just waiting for a chance to strike. And now it's awake.


**I had this idea for a while, but now I shall finally publish it. It's rated M for a reason, but there are no lemons. …Yes, you heard me right.**

**Now then. Here is **_**Primal.**_

_**Summary~** There is something darker in all our hearts, that feral instinct to kill. Though the cats of the clans have more or less eliminated that darker motive, they have no idea that the most dangerous thing is inside one of their own...  
_

_**Chapter One; Awakening~**_

The sounds and scents of the nursery were by no doubt familiar to Amberkit, even as she rolled over, her eyes still closed. She hadn't wanted to open them yet, because (As she had explained to her brother.), the first thing she wanted to see when she opened her eyes was her father leaping up onto the Highledge, and calling the clan to order.

"Amberkit?" Her brother Darkpaw asked as he entered the nursery, apparently looking for her. Amberkit purred as she scented her brother.

"Yeah, Darkpaw?"

"C'mere, dad's gonna call a meeting soon."

"Really?" Amberkit squealed, getting to her paws. Darkpaw grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and carrying her outside.

Though her eyes were closed, she could still see some light pouring into the camp through the top of the ravine where they lived. Scents of all the cats she knew, and even some she didn't, filled her nose and mouth as Darkpaw carried her to the front of what appeared to be the end of the ravine.

She knew what was happening.

She could hear the soft padding of paws, and a familiar scent.

Amberkit strained her eyes, allowing the light streaming down the rocky walls to illuminate the dark tabby tom leaping through the air to land on a ledge of rock, high above everyone in the clearing. His amber eyes flashed as he turned to look at his clan.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Eaglestar yowled, his fur ruffling slightly in the breeze that swept through the whole camp, his tail lashing.

Amberkit's newly opened eyes gleamed as she looked up at her father.

"ThunderClan, I have some news." Eaglestar meowed, loudly enough so that all the cats in camp would be able to hear him. "Lakestar has agreed to give up hunting claims to the stretch of trees by the border. Her warriors have already reset the border lines."

"Well, it's obvious that Lakestar and WindClan are a bunch of cowards." Growled a gray tabby near Amberkit, who looked around at him. Darkpaw did as well, so Amberkit swung slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Another gray cat asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is the second time they've given up territory to another clan! In the days of Bramblestar, this would never have happened." The gray tom growled.

"Bramblestar wouldn't have spilled blood as easily as you would have thought, Gravelclaw." The gray she-cat looked over at Darkpaw and Amberkit, and then smiled at them. "Just look at Eaglestar. Does he want to kill cats over territory we don't need?"

"Maybe because he's a coward, just like Lakestar." Gravelclaw hissed.

Darkpaw snarled, his fur bristling.

"…Darkpaw? What are you doing?" Eaglestar had evidently dismissed the clan, and was standing right next to him.

"Did you hear him?" Darkpaw hissed.

"No, but- Amberkit? What are you…?" Eaglestar paused as he looked at his daughter's clear blue eyes. "You finally got to see what you wanted?" He asked, purring as he licked her head.

"Yep~!" Amberkit mewed, batting at her father's muzzle.

He laughed, pulling his head away from her flying paws. "Now then, back to the nursery with you. I'm sure your mother is looking for you. Graystorm, I need to talk to you." Eaglestar motioned with his tail to the gray she-cat, who mewed a quick goodbye before padding after Eaglestar.

"I don't wanna go back to the nursery!" Amberkit wailed as Darkpaw dropped her inside.

"Heh, you can't be out for too long. You're young, and could catch a chill." Darkpaw meowed, licking her head. He then turned and walked away as Amberkit headed over to her mother, bursting to tell her all about her now open eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0

Amberkit bounced around, her eyes flashing as she looked up anxiously at the Highledge. She was now six moons old, and was ready to become an apprentice. She hoped her father wouldn't forget, though he hadn't when Darkpaw became an apprentice. She couldn't help but worry. It was one of the things nobody could help but do. Unfortunately, she was still worried, and that was what was driving her insane.

Finally, Eaglestar emerged from his den and Amberkit perked up immediately. "Dad?" She mewed, going over to him, looking apprehensive.

"Yes, Amberkit?" Eaglestar asked, gazing down at her.

"You- You didn't forget my apprentice ceremony, did you?" Amberkit asked, tensing horribly.

"What? Of course not, my darling." Eaglestar licked the top of her head affectionately.

"Oh. Okay, sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry, little one. You will be an apprentice. I will make sure of it." And with a nod to the small ginger and white she-kit, Eaglestar leapt with a powerful ripple of his muscles onto the Highledge. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled, and Amberkit felt a surge of emotion. Finally. She had waited so long for this…

When everyone was present, Eaglestar called. "It is time for one of my favorite duties. Stormkit, Amberkit, please come forward."

Amberkit winced as she went forward. The blue-gray tabby smiled at her, but she scoffed. She had regarded the tom as annoying, at best. Worse yet, he seemed to find her attractive.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan is strong and will remain so. Stormkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Mintfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on all you learned from Sandheart to Stormpaw." Mintfeather nodded and smiled at Stormpaw, who tripped as he touched noses with her.

Eaglestar turned to Amberkit. "Amberkit, my daughter, from this day forward, you shall be known as Amberpaw. Gravelclaw, you taught Leopardstorm everything he knows. I expect you to pass it all on to my daughter."

Amberpaw looked shocked. Gravelclaw? Her father actually trusted him to mentor her, when it was widely known that he despised Eaglestar for his calm methods of negotiation, rather than fighting? She almost forgot to touch noses with the gray tom, and when she did, Amberpaw detected a trace of a smile upon his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Amberpaw."

"Go away, Stormpaw." Amberpaw mewed, looking away from the annoying tom beside her. He had followed her over to her favorite spot, hidden by some of the ferns by the medicine cat's den, and was trying to flirt with her.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He meowed, his ears and tail drooping.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Amberpaw meowed, still not looking at him.

"It's not like I try!" Stormpaw meowed, annoyed.

"Well, you're doing a really good job of it!" Amberpaw's gaze snapped onto him, and there was something in her gaze that made Stormpaw flinch, his eyes wide and fearful. Amberpaw blinked, then looked away again, confused. What had made her do that…?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on, Amberpaw. We're going hunting."

"Coming, Gravelclaw!" Amberpaw shook her ginger and white coat one last time before dashing out to meet her mentor, smiling up at him. As always, Gravelclaw returned the smile with a shrug. The pair of them left the camp, heading towards the ShadowClan border.

After a while, Amberpaw had caught a couple of mice and a squirrel. She was feeling particularly pleased with herself when a strange scent caught her nose. She sniffed a few times, looking around.

"Hello?" She called quietly, while Gravelclaw tensed.

A flash of brown flew out from the bushes, sinking it's fangs into Amberpaw's shoulder. She screeched, swinging at the tom, who hissed with pain as she cut open his muzzle.

The pair of them circled each other, and a strange new sensation came over Amberpaw. It was exhilarating, and as she flung herself at the tom, without a snarl or a hiss. She felt her muscles tense, then relax as she moved out of the tom's range. Without even breathing. It was too perfect. Too quick. Too concentrated, too controlled.

Her movements screamed _wrong, _but there was almost no indication of that horrible presence. Amberpaw's fangs sank into the tom's neck. He let out a cry of surprise, that was cut short as blood spattered the leaf strewn ground, which shuddered ever so slightly as he fell.

Gravelclaw stood, frozen, as Amberpaw looked at him.

"What?" She mewed, then looked back at the tom. She let out a horrified yelp and backed away, shaking her head. Her expression had gone from a bloodthirsty pleasure to horrified denial.

There was a crashing of bushes, and Graystorm's patrol burst into the small hollow. Graystorm had a scratch on her face, and Blacktail had a cut on his left hind leg.

"We heard screaming- the rouge?" Graystorm looked over at Gravelclaw, who meowed quickly.

"I killed him. He attacked Amberpaw, and didn't see me. He was going to kill her, and there wasn't any time-"

"I understand." Graystorm meowed, her eyes narrowed. She flicked her tail at Blacktail. "Bury him, get Darkpaw to help you. Amberpaw, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Amberpaw mewed, looking over at the unmoving rouge.

_But am I? _She though, her mind troubled.


End file.
